1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact electronic apparatus, such as a laptop personal computer, word processor, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable compact electronic apparatuses in which a keyboard is disposed at the front portion of a housing having a substantially rectangular plane configuration are known in the art. A display unit, containing a flat panel display therein, is rockably mounted between the keyboard and the rear portion of the housing, so that the keyboard is covered by the display unit when it is shut down.
A compact electronic apparatus, such as a laptop personal computer, is provided with a tilting mechanism for tilting the keyboard forward so as to improve the operability of the keyboard.
In a conventional tilting mechanism, a pair of legs are provided at the right and left ends of the bottom of the rear portion of the housing. By raising the legs folded on the bottom of the housing, the housing is declined forward so that the keyboard can be used in a tilting state.
However, with the above tilting mechanism, the two legs must be rocked, thus making the tilting operation troublesome. Further, the housing is declined only by raising the legs, so that the tilting state of the housing is not stable.